Mens Sana In Corpore Sano
by Tian Long
Summary: ONESHOT. Bagaimana menggunakan Wing Chun dengan baik dan benar. Chie x Yosuke, FFC : A Quote For A Fic, RnR?COMPLETE


**MENS SANA IN CORPORE SANO**

**Genre : Friendship / Humor  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Persona 4 adalah milik ATLUS. **

**Synopsis : ONESHOT. Bagaimana menggunakan Wing Chun dengan baik dan benar. Chie x Yosuke, FFC: A Quote for a fic, RnR?**

**Rating : T**

**Author's note : DLDR and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

MENS SANA IN CORPORE SANO

.

"_**is winning more important than having dinner with your family?"**_

_**-Donnie Yen as Ip Man in Ip Man 2-**_

_._

Seorang pujangga Romawi Kuno bernama Decimus Iunius Iuvenalis atau sekarang dikenal dengan nama Juvenal pernah lewat suatu karyanya yang berjudul _Satires_ berpendapat sebagai berikut dalam memahami hasrat manusia semasa hidupnya :

.

_It is to be prayed that the mind be sound in a sound body._

_Ask for a brave soul that lacks the fear of death,_

_which places the length of life ultimate among nature's blessings,_

_which is able to bear whatever kind of sufferings,_

_does not know anger, lusts for nothing and believes_

_the hardships and savage labors of Hercules better than_

_the satisfactions, feasts, and feather bed of an Eastern king._

_I will reveal what you are able to give yourself;_

_For certain, the one footpath of a tranquil life lies through virtue._

_._

Dimana apabila kita membaca, memahami serta menarik kesimpulan daripadanya. Akan kita pahami betapa penulisnya berargumen bahwa hal terpenting bagi manusia dalam hidupnya sesungguhnya tidaklah jauh berbeda dengan pendapat Plato dalam mendefinisikan makna kehidupan itu sendiri. Hanya saja bedanya adalah Plato sama sekali tidak pernah menjelaskan apa itu kebahagiaan atau bagaimana cara mencapainya. Sebaliknya Juvenal dalam tulisannya menegaskan bahwa agar dapat memperoleh kebahagiaan tersebut, manusia haruslah memiliki pikiran yang kuat serta tubuh yang kuat pula.

Atau sekarang dikenal luas dengan istilah _Mens sana in corpore sano _seperti lazim diucapan orang-orang baik berlatar belakang umum, atlit atau guru dalam hal olahraga.

Salah?

Tentu tidak, ungkapan itu benar namun juga tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Contohnya saja seperti waktu itu, di atas sekolah _Yasogami High School_ kala jam istirahat sekolah. Pada waktu hampir semua orang _Investigation Team_ (kurang lebih begitulah kami menamakan diri) tengah terduduk manis melihat bagaimana salah seorang anggota kami, Chie Satonaka mempraktekkan tekhnik kung fu yang baru saja ia pelajari akibat menonton salah satu film Hong Kong terbaru dengan judul _Ip Man_.

Wing Chun, begitulah nama tekhnik itu disebut-sebut sebagai cikal bakal _Jet Kune Doo_ milik Bruce Lee. Yang sebagian tekhniknya akan dipraktekkan beberapa saat lagi dimana sang peraga telah bersiaga via kuda-kuda tegak sementara kedua tangan tertuju keluar.

"Fuuuuhhhh..."

Wanita berambut _bob_ itu lalu mulai menarik nafas selagi semua penonton di 'tribun' menahan nafas seakan rasakan segenap atmosfer ketegangan hingga taklama kemudian salah seorang anggota _Investigation Team_ bernama Teddie berseru.

"Mulai!"

Lantas dimulailah segenap penjelasan berikut semua gerakan dengan cepat, sangat cepat bahkan terlalu cepat hingga sesekali sukar diikuti mata oleh pelaksana. Yangmana sesungguhnya adalah sukar dijelaskan namun berhubung ini harus dituliskan maka penulis akan menjabarkannya dengan semampu yang penulis dapat lakukan.

Ujar Chie waktu itu.

"Wing Chun adalah sejenis gerakan bela diri yang fokus utamanya bertitik berat pada pertarungan jarak dekat. Tekhniknya adalah sebagai berikut..."

.

**Pertama – _Fu _(Tekuk)**

.

Dengan cepat kedua lengan Satonaka berkelebat menepis tangan lawannya, alihkan segenap serangan tertuju ke arahnya sehingga luput dari sasaran. Kemudian diteruskan oleh langkah...

.

**Kedua – _Biao_ (Tusuk)**

.

Sehingga berakhir via terserangnya pemukul oleh sebuah tusukan dilanjut pukulan di badan sampai-sampai badan lawan tarung tersebut dipaksa mundur karena menerima serangan begitu saja.

.

**Ketiga – _Juan_ (Kunci)**

.

Tidak puas, bukannya menghentikan serangan justru si penyerang kali ini malah mengarahkan kaki kanannya pada lawannya. Hanya untuk kembali ditangkis oleh tangan kanan pemeraga untuk kemudian lagi-lagi mendapat pukulan telak di dada sebagai akibat terbukanya pertahanan.

.

**Keempat – _Bang_ (Sayap)**

.

Sungguh tiada orang tahu menahu niatan Chie serta lawan tarungnya siang itu. Mereka hanya tahu kalau tiba-tiba saja kedua orang tersebut maju ke depan sambil bertengkar seperti biasa namun untuk kali pertamanya dalam sejarah bisa-bisanya ada orang yang mau melawannya secara jantan (tapi apa bertarung lawan wanita bisa dibilang jantan? Lupakanlah) satu lawan satu seperti ini. Dan herannya ia sama sekali belum mampu memasukkan barang satu pukulan-pun pada lawannya itu.

Yang ada malah sebaliknya, makin ganas musuh melawan makin parah kerusakan ia terima. Kali ini bahkan ia terjungkal sebab gerakan bagai bangau dari Chie mengenainya lebih telak, mengincar keterbukaan pertahanan akibat serangan.

.

**Kelima – _An_ (Tekan)**

.

Pantang menyerah, pukulan kembali diarahkan. Sepintas sang peraga seolah mengulang kembali gerakan pertama tetapi sebenarnya bukan sebab arah serangan kali ini tertuju pada samping kanan badan sehingga tangan kiri mencegah. Agak mirip gerakan Jet Li dalam film _Tai Chi Master_ namun berbeda karena betapapun intisari _Wing Chun _berasal dari gerakan burung bangau saat bertarung dengan seekor ular.

Cuma beda gerakan ini ada pada akhirnya, Chie kali ini tidak melakukan serangan balasan. Sebaliknya penyerang malah melanjutkan serangannya.

.

**Keenam – _Na_ (Tahan)**

.

Diarahkan kaki kanannya dengan kencang.

Dikeluarkannya tinju sekuat tenaga.

Tapi semuanya dialihkan begitu saja dengan tepisan kedua tangan.

Tanpa tenaga meminjam kekuatan lawan.

.

**Ketujuh – _Kun_ (Ikat)**

.

"Apa hanya ini kemampuanmu?" tantang Chie.

Frustasikah penyerang? Bisa saja lagipula adakah serangan masuk terobos pertahanan sang wanita? Seingatku alih-alih mendapat serangan sejalan maksud isi kepala, cuma masuknya serangan belaka yang ia terima. Hingga kapankah atraksi ini berakhir? Entahlah, tetapi nampak dengan jelas kemana dukungan mengarah juga kelihatan betapa si penantang mulai kehabisan nafas.

Peluh mengucur deras.

Sengal nafas terdengar mencapai telinga.

Sorak sorai membahana.

Seperti inikah gambaran acara _gladiator_ berabad-abad silam?

Tendangan kembali dilancarkan namun tiada terlaksana sebab lagi-lagi tangan menahan serangan dalam kuncian.

.

**Kedelapan – _Geng_ (Bajak)**

Dan.

Terbukti benar.

Justru kali ini kedua tangan masuk dalam jangkauan beri serangan kanan dan kiri secara bersamaan dengan satu serangan. Sebelah di dada, yang lain di perut. Buat penyerang tertahan sejenak menahan deraan sakit selagi teriakan _salvo_ terus membahana diikuti teriakan Chie bak Donnie Yen dalam salah satu adegan pertarungan terakhir di film _Flashpoint_.

"_You're finished, Yosuke!_"

.

**Gerakan Pamungkas – _Ri Zi Chong Quan_**

.

Akhirnya gerak pamungkas diberikan. Memanfaatkan kelengahan lawan tiada bergerak untuk menjatuhkan secara telak. Habis tanpa ampun lagi layaknya petinju bernama Twister dan seorang Jendral Jepang dalam film seri _Ip Man_ karya Wilson Yip ketika menerima pukulan bertubi-tubi bak serangan senapan mesin, yang terus menerus memukul tubuh lawan bak karung sansak nihil perlawanan.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, pukulan takpernah lebih tinggi dari pundak juga sudut tangan tidak pernah terbuka lebar. Cuma mukjizat yang bisa melindunginya sekarang.

Atau belas kasihan lawan.

Sudahlah Yosuke, menyerah saja sekarang.

BRUAK!

"Yak! Dan pemenangnya adalah Chie, _Kuma_!" seru Teddie, "Hebat! Yosuke bahkan nampak seolah-olah cuma ampas tebu_-nee_."

Mereka semua kecuali Teddie, Yosuke dan Satonaka terperangah. Terhenyak di awal, lantas berlari sebagai kelanjutan. Berikan pertolongan yang dibutuhkan pada korban layaknya adegan pasca pertarungan film-film _action_ dengan turnamen sebagai _setting _cerita. Apapun bintang utamanya, mau Jean Claude Van Damme hingga Sammo Hung.

Semuanya tertegun.

Semua.

Termasuk penulis.

"Yosuke-_senpai_! Sadarlah!" teriak Kanji sementara Souji berteriak, "Panggil dokter!" selagi Rise berseru, "Tidak! _Senpai_! Sadarlah!" sembari mengeluarkan sapu tangannya untuk menghapus darah dan keringat yang mengucur keluar (kebanyakan dari hidung).

Kemana Naoto?

Dia sibuk mencari _band-aid _di UKS.

Dramatis.

Coba kalau ini cerita film silat macam _Once Upon A Time In China_ atau _Fist of Fury_. Melihat mereka pasti takpelak akan membuat kau teringat pada adegan dimana sang guru kalah mencium lantai dengan berlumuran darah selagi para murid berlari sambil berteriak, "SUHU! SUHU!" atau, "_SHIFU! SHIFU!" _lalu menangis tersedu-sedu. Menatap sang pemenang penuh amarah sebelum berakhir ricuh sampai akhirnya polisi datang menembakkan senapan ke angkasa.

Andai penulis membawa _handycam_ waktu adegan ini berlangsung. Penulis pasti sudah pasti akan merekam keseluruhan cerita dan berakhir sebagai pemenang Festival Film _Indie _ di Cannes, Perancis. Hidup senang dan akhirnya jadi terkenal.

Tapi lupakan sajalah.

"Nah, sekarang penuhi janjimu, Yosuke!" Ujar pemenang menghampiri yang kalah seraya tersenyum lebar, "Steak untuk seminggu karena kalah dariku!"

"Ti-Tidak! Tidak akan!" seru anak berambut pirang tersebut, "Harganya tidak sebanding!"

Mendengar hal itu, takpelak membuat Chie berkata dengan tenang.

"Oh ya? Salahmu sendiri! Siapa suruh kamu mematahkan _DVD_ yang kau pinjam dariku?"

"Kan, sudah kubilang itu kesalahan teknis!"

"Jadi kamu masih ingin bertarung denganku?"

"Ayo! Kamu pikir aku takut?"

Yosuke lantas dengan lemah mulai berdiri namun akibat keadaannya yang babak belur, lagi-lagi seperti adegan di film silat. Mereka semua buru-buru menahan Yosuke layaknya murid berbakti menahan guru besarnya agar tidak melanjutkan karena takut itulah kali terakhir mereka bersua dengan sang _master_.

Bedanya, tidak ada yang menangis.

Malah sebaliknya, mereka tersenyum namun sengaja ditahan agar terkesan meyakinkan.

"Sudahlah Yosuke! Terimalah kekalahanmu dengan jantan! **Apakah memperoleh kemenangan dariku itu jauh lebih penting ketimbang menikmati **_**steak**_** bersama kawan-kawanmu!**" Kembali Chie berseru. Kemudian berbalik badan menuruni tangga menuju kelas seiring bel tanda waktu istirahat berdering ke seantero bangunan. Tinggalkan sosok Yosuke Hanamura berserta kawanannya di _Investigation Team_ berikut penulis dalam kebisuan kecuali teriakan keputusasaan seorang pria yang umur isi dompetnya takkan lama lagi.

"CHIEEEEEE!"

Demikianlah peritiwa penting hari itu, sebagaimana tercatatkan dalam buku harian merah ini. Persoalannya tinggal bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah dengan berolahraga kata _Mens sana in corpore sano _bisa terwujud?

.

"_**is winning more important than having dinner with your family?"**_

_._

_END_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Sedikit <em>komentaar<em>:**

**Terima kasih untuk google, wikipedia, tukang DVD juga komik Ip Man karya Tony Wong sehingga fic ini bisa dibuat dan selesai untuk kemudian dipublish dengan selamat. Tanpa itu semua mustahil fic ini terwujud. Akhir kata terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, mereview maupun sekedar lihat-lihat. Have a nice day and GOOD LUCK!**

**p.s. : ada yang tahu siapa identitas 'penulis' di sini?^^  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
